


Living Neo

by TheLastSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Government, Government Experimentation, Love, Other, Revolution, Science, Searching, Segregation, Special Abilities, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSparrow/pseuds/TheLastSparrow
Summary: A young girl living in a cruel world that abuses and kills people with powers.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a long lost WIP

Picking up this book...

Picking up this book means you are part of the good fight. Be you Neo or normal, you have a heart that wishes for the world to live equal once again. You want this war over as much as us. 

Picking up this book also means you are now classified as a Neo-sympathizer. Make sure you keep this book close to you at all times. This is the only record of the truth. Untainted by the hands of the New World Government and their black bags. 

Many people have died to keep this book safe. Don't take it for granted, you are now its protector. If you do not wish to take on that role, just set it down and walk away. No one is forcing this upon you. 

In this book you will hear the story of a young girl cursed with Neo-Chromitism and her journey through a world of adversity and hate. Raising a younger brother that needs extra care and keeping herself out of scopes of the Proto-Marines. How she fought for what she believed was right and just. 

In picking up this book you have made the choice of joining the fight. Fighting against hate and abuse. Fighting for family and friendship, but most of all fighting for love. 

*Living Neo*

What does it mean to be a Neo-chromitite? It means when you are born your genes are different. Your chromosomes are not arranged properly. When you are born with this you are different from everyone else. You are born with abilities, special abilities. Some can fly, some can teleport, but sometimes the abilities aren't so good. 

Some can destroy, and some can kill. And this exact reason is why the government deemed Neo-Chromitism a serious disease and started separating the ones with it from everyone else. They made the Neos report to special offices and register. Which entailed blood screenings, fingerprinting and worst of all, micro chipping. They even started prescribing a new medication they invented. A drug created to suppress the gene that gives the abilities. 

On the streets Neos call this drug, Nuke, because it nukes your powers and makes you another member of society. Yet, you still get shunned, and cast out because you are different. But from the beginning there has been people, groups, fighting for us. Even normal people fighting for our rights. Alas, for every one person fighting for us, there was six more fighting for them. And what did we do every time things got worse for us? Exactly! We rolled over and took it like small wounded creatures.

Families were dividing, friendships destroyed. An entire world separated. Neos forced to wear special bracelets. Singling them out from everyone else in the world. 

This went on for decades. The Nuke got stronger and the segregation got worse. It reached the point where Neos even got put in assigned living. Entire families shoved into small, cramped, shitty apartments. 

And yet again this treatment went on for years, but when the hospitals started refusing to treat Neos calling them liabilities. And businesses refused to hire them. Someone finally stood up. 

The year was 2014, and the someone? Anzo Denali, leader of one of the biggest resistance groups in the country. His men went by the moniker, "Crimson Soldiers". They said they fight for the right of our people. They give sanctuary, and find safe housing for Neos on the run. 

And they were the ones that couldn't take it anymore. They finally stood up and shouted. They gathered together and fought back. Neos all over the world came together and joined the fight. This was the start of the world wide Neo revolt. The war lasted four years. Many people from both sides didn't make it. It left the world a demolished wasted wreck. Slowly turning it into a dystopian wasteland. 

The Neos were just not strong enough. The government's armies were just too strong. But the war had taken its toll on the world. The world government had lost control. Most countries had completely lost their authority. And that hit the world hard. 

So the world government had made a drastic decision. They rebuilt, and came back worse than ever. More advanced, with more technology. And an even bigger hatred for Neos. The revolt was the last straw. The laws got stricter and the enforcers even more so.

In the year 2025, the government started working on an army of super soldiers that they named "Proto-Marines." Genetically altered and trained from the moment they conceived in the artificial womb. By the time these manufactured men hit the front lines their minds are so mangled that you wouldn't even consider them human anymore. 

Hidden behind their suits and armor are machines of our hate and destruction. They are trained from birth to hunt and deal with Neo-chromitites. Treating them like cattle. Wrangling them up and if they resisted or couldn't follow orders, they got out down. Like a lame horse. Men, women, children gunned down in cold blood. To someone these people were family, to these test tube soldiers, they were just another bullet in their guns. 

These things roamed the streets at all hours and if you were out after curfew, you were detained, or worse. So people started to follow rules. They abide every law and did exactly as they were told. But as always there were a few that weren't having it. Many more resistance groups started to grow, but very few actually did anything. Many were filled with blowhards and false prophets. Giving false hope to the gullible and desperate. The Protos took care of these groups quickly. 

The government had very special plans for members of the resistance movements. They weren't sent to jail or killed in public executions. They were sent somewhere much worse. They were sent to the arena. 

The arena was a Roman gladiator based form of entertainment/punishment. If you were caught as a member or sympathizer of the resistance, you were sent there. Forced to fight other Neos and anything else they want to toss in there with you. And as in the basic tradition of gladiator fights. Two go in and one comes out. 

A lot of the time, freedom is promised to the winner, but in the end is yet another small piece of false hope ripped away from expecting hands. When you go to the arena, you don't come back. You die while getting jeered at and bet on. Entertainment for the masses. The masses of Neo haters. The ones who pay to see them die in many different ways. All more brutal than the last. 

Once a month they have a headlining fight. They take the strongest Neo they can 'find', throw them weak and beaten into the arena. Their opponent? Whatever is the strongest at that time. There has been Photos and other Neos, robots and military vehicles. Out of all these fights only one Neo has ever won. And they shot him in the head while everyone watched. They took no chances.

The registering process became more harsh and more rigorous. If they found out you weren't registered, they came into your home and took you. It was called being "Black Bagged." You were taken from your home, had a black bag shoved over your head and taken to wherever they wanted at that moment. Some went to labs for experimentation, some were sent to the arena. And some just disappeared. 

Living in the world as a Neo-Chromitite was never easy, but no one gave up hope. Everyone lived their lives and kept going day after day. Raising families, trying to feel normal even though no one was. You make the best of what life hands you, good or bad. Sometimes that's all you have.


	2. Leda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leda Novac, prisoner of war, just looking for her little brother.

The fluorescent bulbs hummed like insects above her head. Emitting a harsh glow that burned her eyes as it flickered in a sporadic rhythm on and off, on and off. She pulled at the hard leather restraints holding her wrists tight against the cold steel arms of the very uncomfortable metal chair she was sitting in. The sensitive skin of her wrists and hands were getting rubbed raw and red. Her vision was blurred from a mixture of bad lighting, and the excessive amounts of medication they were force feeding her. 

Her head shot up as we heard the recognizable squeal of metal on metal, as the door opened. She pulled more aggressively at the restraints. They cut painfully into her skin. Her voice was rough and cracked as she tried to speak. Through cotton mouth and Dry throat. "Where...is...he?" She croaked. The blur on the other side of the table sat down. Her head lolled to the front. 

As the person spoke their voice was muffled by the heavy medical mask over their face. She lifted her heavy head and blinked to focus. Why do they wear masks? Do they think what we have is contagious? "I am with patient 627-85. Highly sedated but resisting. Patient suffers from Neo-chromitism. And seems to experience random violent outbursts." The voice sounded feminine. She looked up and repeated. "Where...is...he? Where is my brother?" Her voice was ragged. The doctor spoke again. "Patient 627-85, your brother is safe."  
"Let me see him."  
"Its not safe for you to be near him."  
She struggled hard in the chair. She heard the restraints groan.  
"Not safe? I raised him when you took our parents from us!"  
"Maybe we can work something out."  
The doctor chuckled. She looked up. Her vision was clearing.  
"What do you want?"  
She pulled hard again, but still no give.  
"You answer a few questions, and we will set up a supervised visit with your brother."  
She looked at the doctor wide-eyed. Her arms relaxed in the restraints.  
"I can see him?"  
The doctor nodded and pulled out a file.  
"All you have to do is answer a few questions."  
She nodded and sat back in the chair.  
"What is your name?"  
"Leda Novac."  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"What is your date of birth?"  
"September 25th, 2047."  
"Good, good. Now, why are you here?"  
Leda looked at her and glared slightly at this question.  
"I'm here, because you came into my home, destroying everything, ripping my brother and I from our beds. Black bagged us and threw us into tiny cells. So you can pump us full of your potions and tonics. Why? You are afraid of us. We are different. History is repeating itself. The Holocaust, the race wars, and now the Neo-Chromitism laws."  
The doctor looked at her.  
"Wrong! You are here because you are a danger to society and yourself. You are a weapon.  
Neo-Chromitism is a disease that we are going to cure!"  
The doctor stood up. Leda looked at her.  
"Hey! What about my brother?!"  
"You will see him when you start to cooperate."  
Leda pulled at the restraints again.  
"Please! Let me see him!"  
The doctor laughed and opened the door. Leda growled and clenched her fists. The door groaned and creaked. The doctor called security. Leda was shaking and breathing hard. The door started to distort and bend on its hinges. The lights flickered wildly.  
"Let me see my brother!"  
She glared down at the restraints, her pupils dilated, and they unbuckled themselves. Security ran in, her hands were free. She stood up and pushed her hands out fast towards the guards. They flew back hitting the wall hard. She turned slowly looking at the doctor. She made a fists and the doctor slid across the floor towards her. She swung her hand to the side fast. The doctor went flying, hitting the two way glass shattering it, before slumping to the floor. Leda walked over and grabbed the doctors lab coat. The doctor looked up at her in fear. Blood trickled down her face and seeped into the medical mask.  
"Where is my brother?"  
She shook the doctor hard.  
"Where is LUCA!?"  
She shouted in the doctor's face. The doctor pointed to the file laying scattered on the floor. Leda stood up dropping her.  
"Thank you."  
She walked over and grabbed the papers. She looked over at the doctor trying to get up. She held her hand out to the doctor. When she reached out for Leda's hand, Leda made a fist and the doctor gasped and clutched her chest. Leda looked down at her squeezing her fist harder.  
"How does it feel to have your heart broken?"  
The doctor looked at her and her body went limp. Leda snarled and ran out of the room. She needed to get out of this place and find Luca. 

The hallways were long and endless. The sirens blared loud. Leda gripped the file tight against her chest. A guard came up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed and the guard flew backward. He yelled as he was thrown back and the sound of glass shattering pierced the air as he flew out the window. She saw this as an opportunity and ran for the window. She climbed up on to the window sill. She looked down, about five stories. She looked back as three more guards rounded the corner. She took a deep breath and let herself fall backward out the window. She could feel the ground coming closer. She closed her eyes and focused hard on stopping herself. She stopped herself inches from the ground. She let out a soft sigh relief and let herself drop. She jumped up and ran towards the fence fast. As she got closer, she made a fist and threw it back fast. The fence was ripped from the ground and distorted as it hung in the air. She slid under and kept running.  
"Don't worry, Luca. I'm coming for you."  
She said as she disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
